


The Three Gems

by FreckledAuthor



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Girl Power, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledAuthor/pseuds/FreckledAuthor
Summary: Hey! First off I hope you like it! Second off I'm putting this under Miraculous Ladybug because its has the same kind of main idea, that being said none of the original characters and there are lots of changes. Enjoy! Ps I apologize for any bad spelling/grammar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! First off I hope you like it! Second off I'm putting this under Miraculous Ladybug because its has the same kind of main idea, that being said none of the original characters and there are lots of changes. Enjoy! Ps I apologize for any bad spelling/grammar.

I was running faster than I ever had, sweat was dripping down my forehead and my arms ached from holding on so tightly to the precious cargo I squeezed to my screaming chest. I heard the distinct ring of the bell, and my heart raced faster as my legs carried me closer to the sound. Oh no, no, no! I'm late! I swerved around the corner and into my first period class. My teacher Mr.Martin gave me a disappointed look, "Ellie-Mae, you are my best student why have you been so late the last couple of days? "He asked, I sat down in my seat and slid my books in the metal rack under my desk and looked up, "I'm sorry Mr.Martin I have to take my sister to school for all this week so I might be late." He nodded and sat at his computer rearranging papers. I zoned out focusing on my breathing and putting my hands on my head because everyone knows putting your hands on your head stretches out your lungs and makes it easier for you to take deep breaths. "Omg! E.M you look absolutely dreadful!" Barked a laugh much too familiar. Stacy East the fake tan, platinum blonde barbie bully of the school, the type of person to criticize you until you either change your whole appearance and join her or have a mental breakdown. I was lucky enough to get a desk right next to her making me her prime target. Plus to add to it, I'm the first person to tell you I'm not the most ravishing person, with my dark chocolate colored skin, brown afro style puffy hair tied into two puffy pigtails, oversized glasses, bright green cardigan, light yellow button down, black leggings, black converse, and grey eyes. Not to mention I'm a bigger taller girl. I have a small group of friends, but to be honest Fey is my best friend, probably the only friend I'll hang out with just one on one. After some of my classes it was lunch time, if you were to ask me in middle school what I thought of lunch at school I would have started crying, but now I have the comfort of knowing I have five amazing friends that will always have a seat saved for me. Fey has always been one of the popular girls, at first I was reluctant to be her friend because I thought she was just taking pity on me for being the friendless geek of the school, but she turned out to be very sweet. There's this other popular girl in my friend group as well, but I don't talk to her, unlike Fey I'm positive she's a cliche. She's a theater kid and she models and acts! Like as a job, for money! But we all know it's only because she has some rich twice removed Aunt in Europe, in which she came from, that is filthy rich and spoiled her rotten with job offers five years ago when she came to this country.I slid my lunch tray up to the bar, I picked out a nice looking apple, a ham sandwich, milk and a small blueberry muffin from the pastry shelve. I lined up my silverware and food neatly on my tray, apple in the second smallest square, milk in the smallest square, muffin in the round circle in the top right corner, sandwich in the middle and silverware neatly wrapped up in a napkin. In the cafeteria it's always a gamble whether or not there was going to be the nice man serving or the sour woman, today it happened to be the nice man. "Thank you very much, Miss" he said smiling kindly at me, for doing nothing more than punching in my mandatory school ID number. I walked over to the empty seat next to Fey the sat down, she turned to me excitedly "Ellie-Mae! Guess what! There's this new antique store just opened up! Want to come with me!" She exclaimed, I sighed and shook my head "sorry Fey, you know I don't care for all that crafty stuff" she squinted her eyes jokingly and looked at me "you know there's always something for you at those stores, like that old science kit or those books you love so much!" She offered. At that offer, I caved "you know I can't resist books!" I laughed, she smiled kindly at me. Turns out by the end of the day, she fell sick and went home in the middle of the day, I would usually go hang out with her for a while before I went home, and I already told my mom I was going to go to that antique store, so why not? During lunch, Fey had excitedly shoved a flyer in my hands telling me to meet her at that address. I slung my backpack over one shoulder and held the flyer in the opposite hand, I started walking to the address adjusting my glasses. I soon came to an old hole in the wall shop in the outskirts of town, I was wary at first, I could get kidnapped, murdered or worse, I shouldn't go in here alone. But then again I had my phone on me and it's not like my parents were rich or anything. I took a deep breath and lightly opened the door and walked through, a rusty cowbell jingled alerting the owner of my presents. I was greeted by an array of colorful fabrics and clothing, along with antique furniture and old Chinese puzzle boxes. At the counter stood a very tall woman, she wore a plain black bodycon dress, with long straight black hair, brown eyes with long beautiful lashes, despite wearing all black her lips were the color of blood and turned up into a warm smile. "Hello miss, is there something you're looking for?" She asked, she spoke slowly and her voice was like a cool breeze on a hot summer's day. "Actually, do you have a book section?" She nodded and pointed to the back of the room "I'm not sure what kind of books you like, but there are mostly urban legends, mythology, witchery, and ghost stories, you know stuff like that" she explained. I really wasn't into that kind of that stuff, I much prefer fact to fiction, silly bedtime stories just don't do it for me. Despite that, I know my sister is into that kind of stuff and her birthday is coming up soon, and I much rather her reading a book then constantly playing video games, even if that book is on a questionable subject. I grab the first book I see "Book of Wizardry for Young Witches and Warlocks" sounds good enough, I thought. I heard the rusty cowbell jingling as an elderly woman went up to the counter to greet the women. "Oh hello, my darling! How are you today? Do you have my fabric for me, this fine day?" She asked speaking too quickly for the women to get a chance to answer. "Yes Mrs.Drew I have it right here for you" the women answered ducking behind the counter and bringing up a plastic bag bursting with fabric. I got in line behind the elderly women, as she took the plastic bag and fiddled with her wallet. She looked up at the younger woman troublesome "I'm sorry dear, I seem to have lost my money I'll come back tomorrow" said gloomily. The younger woman nodded and took the bag from her, I looked down at my own wallet, five, ten, twenty dollars? The book was only ten dollars, without thinking I stopped the old women "I'll pay for it" I offered, she smiled "oh no I couldn't let you do that, but thank you for your generous offer" she said, "no" I said I took up ten dollars and put it on the counter, the younger woman handed me the bag which I then handed to the old women. "Oh thank you so much! Remind me if I ever see you again I need to bake up a batch of my famous peanut butter cookies!" She exclaimed beaming, she took the bag and shuffled out the door. I put the book on the counter along with my last ten dollars, she then proceeded to check me out, and hand me my bag but just before I left she stopped me. "You were very generous to Mrs.Drew, let me reward you with my own kindness" she said. She pulled out a small box, that of you might find an engagement ring in, but instead, there were two shining earrings in the shape of white and yellow daisies. I put my hands up "oh no, those look expensive" I said surprised, she laughed "please, wear them, they were made for someone with your heart of gold, plus they go with your outfit" she added. I took them reluctantly, i put them on i felt...fresh there's no logical way to explain it, it's like I found my missing piece I never knew I needed. Saying thank you and walking out the door. As I went out someone else came in, Robin that one popular girl in my friend group.


	2. Robin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet Robin!

I'm embarrassed. Ever since I've moved here from England I've been embarrassed. Embarrassed by my aunt, embarrassed of my job, embarrassed by my looks and how I'm perceived. I won't lie I'm a popular girl, not Stacy East kind of popular, not popular out of fear kind of popular, but popular because I'm actually nice. I always have people making assumptions about me, some just blatantly disrespecting me after we've talked for like two minutes! I'm an actor, model and theater kid, although only two of the three I get paid for, although that's already a lot more than the other kids. My Aunt Caige was always there for me, I love my parents of course, but my aunt was always just there for me, whether giving advice or helping me sneak out of the house so I could go to a friends house. Yes, she may have not been the best influence, but she has helped me solve some of the most terrible problems I had in my life, and do it with a smile. It also happened to be my aunt was very wealthy like very, very wealthy, I'm not trying to gloat, but I've got everything I could ever want, including secure jobs that I'll have for life. But aside from all that I live a normal life no big mansion or thousand dollar meals every night, I have a small group of friends we all hang out together, but everyone has their best friend that if they weren't there you probably wouldn't go to that one event. That best friend for me is Clemente, I dragged Clemente here with me, he's been my best friend since second grade. We begged his parents for months to allow him to come to America with me. They finally gave in when we made a PowerPoint presentation on why he should come when is he gonna get another chance to come to America, it will get him used to being more independent, annnnnnnd...my Aunt Caige will pay for everything. Anyway, I came to America with my aunt because she wanted to expand her company to America and take me and a friend with her, now that I'm in America, all three of us live in a four bedroom house with two bathrooms, a nice kitchen and dining room, and all that normal house stuff. Every morning Clementine and I have our choreographed morning routine since my aunt is already gone by the time we get up, but she always leaves breakfast for us on the table when we wake up. We wake up I eat well he does his bathroom routine, then we switch and get dressed in our separate rooms before we walk to school together. Clemente is like my brother, of course, I'm not going to deny he's cute, but more of cute like a puppy or baby then romantic partner, and trust me we've heard it all. I've had to protect him from many girls that were clearly not going to be good for him, Clemente is the sweetest little puffball, if a not good girl asked him out he would say yes even if he didn't like her, he confessed he just got nervous that he would hurt her feelings. He has light caramel hair that can only be described as “floppy” his favorite outfit was a t-shirt with a panda wearing glasses on it, a dark red flannel tied around his waist, jeans and Van's. He also wore big Harry Potter glasses with his big dark blue eyes and had freckles going only across his nose. One day we went through our normal morning routine and walked to school as soon as we stepped on campus a girl shot out in front of us pushing Clemente out of the way, followed closely behind by another flash pushing Clemente again, but much harder this time. He fell back scratching up his hands making them all bloody. I glared in the direction the girls ran and quickly helped him up, inspecting his hands “am I going to live?” he said jokingly, I rolled my eyes “yes, but you need to get some bandages, or you just might not” I said smiling. I looked towards the girls that ran past us, more like through us, but I glared in that direction and yelled “regarde où tu vas! mon ami va mourir à cause de toi!” Which translates to: look where you're going! My friend is going to die because of you! Or something along those lines. Clemente and me love speaking French because we can talk about people in front of their faces, plus it makes us feel like we’re in a special little club, since no one can understand us. He pulled out bandages from his backpack, and started rapping his hands on the way to class, “you just carry around bandages with you?” I laughed at him, “hey! When you play baseball you have to be prepared for a rip at any moment!” He defended. “Oh!” He said as he tore back into his backpack “your aunt gave me these to give to you” he said, he handed me what my aunt calls my “player cards” basically a list of things about me and my appearance along with a head shot. 

 

5"4

Long Blonde/gold hair with bangs

Light blue eyes

Freckles

Indian skin tone

Signature look: dress with pastel pink off the shoulder top, brown woven belt, pastel blue skirt and brown ballet flats

Likes puppys and pancakes

 

That was pretty much what it said. “Thanks,” I said, before a stuffed it in my messy pack “and remember you're supposed to call her Aunt Caige, she told you that months ago! You're practically part of the family” I exclaimed. He shrugged sheepishly “I don't know I just feel a little...awkward” he confessed dragging his feet, I rolled my eyes “bro, you ALWAYS feel a little awkward. You didn't even want to come on set with me because the photographer wanted one pic of you in their line of clothing! One pic!” I said shooting my arms out and smacking him in the face “oops..sorry” I said in a small voice. He rubbed the side of his cheek looking hurt before smiling down at me. We went through class when he passed a note up to me it read “hey, there's a new pawn shop that opened up, I know your aunt needs some new fabric for designs, and we can just mess around want to go? :p”  and two check boxes at the bottom saying “yes” and “no” I checked the “yes” box and sent it back to his seat. After school as promised, we met up and walked to the pawn shop I went in first. As I walked in I pasted a girl in my friend group walking out, Ellie-Mae. I gave her a bright smile and wave, and she returned it with a weak half-smile. The cowbell rang from the door as Clemente and me walked in, a tall young women dressed in all black stood behind the counter watching us intently. We spotted the fabric and went through it, sorting out the glittery and graphic fabrics to get to the more boring solid color fabrics, when a girl I recognize as part of Stacy East's gang walked in snapping bright pink bubble gum eyeing Clemente, like a lion stalking her prey. Clemente seemed to notice too, he whispered to me “yew elle nous aborde,volonté que vous prétendez être ma petite amie?” Which pretty much means if she comes up to us will you pretend to be my girlfriend? I answered “Oui” I exclaimed pretending to say it showing him some fabric, even though I'm ninety-nine percent sure she doesn't speak French, or even paying attention to our conversation. She approached Clemente and started flirting with him, before she finally asked “hey do you want to be my bf?” that was my que. I grabbed his arm and pulled him in “hey, darling what do you think of this fabric, it would be perfect for the scarfs I'm making us!” I acted, he sheepishly pointed to me as I acted like I didn't notice her at all. She rolled her eyes and walked off, but before she left I gave her a pack of bubble gum because she may not be very nice, but she still just got rejected, I think I even saw her smile a little. I was walking back to Clemente when the lady at the counter called me over “excuse me miss, can you come here for a second?” I approached the counter consciously “Je t'ai vu aider ton ami à rejeter cette fille et tu l'as réconfortée avec quelque chose qui lui plaisait c'était très gentil de ta part, surtout que tu savais qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement gentille.” She said with a warm smile. Basically said I was helpful to Clemente and kind to the girl, but more importantly she spoke French! And if she knew I was bilingual she must have listened in to our whole conversation. “Thank you” I said, she grabbed a small box from under the counter and presented it to me, it was a fairly fancy box so you'd imagine my surprise of when she opened it, it was a neon pink, plastic bead necklaces held together by thin string, with a plastic clasp in the back. I tilted my head at her “looks can be deceiving, it holds great value and is very important for you to keep it safe” she said. “I'm sorry but I don't want to buy any necklaces right now” I explained, she shook her head “I'm gifting it to you, it was made for someone with your heart of gold,” she pushed it into my hands “please wear it, it would be a shame if such a important piece of jewelry would go to waste” despite her craziness I took the box the strapped the necklace on, I couldn't explain the feeling, it was like the weight of the necklace on my chest was always meant to be there, I just didn't know it yet. I was snapped out of my trance by a hand on my shoulder, Clemente shook me a bit “hey! Earth to Robin!” He said, “sorry, just spacing out” I looked down at the smooth box in my hands, and wondering what secrets it held. I've always loved Disney movies, but the only thing I could think of to describe that young, tall women dressed in all black is from Alice and Wonderland when Alice exclaimed “you're mad!” And the hatter answered with a simple “all the best people are…”


End file.
